which Fitch is which?
by Yo-Ho-diablo
Summary: Katie hasnt got a problem with Naomi and Emily being together there's just something else.


AUTHORS NOTE: Well I've been thinking about writing something Katie/Naomi for a while but I didn't want to put it in my fic out of fear!! So I decided to write a one shot I hope someone likes it I'm not sure if there's much support for Katie/Naomi or Katomi as I like to call them haha has someone said that before?? I'm not sure but I think it's catchy :)

DISLCAIMER: don't own skins.

When Katie first found out about her sister's secret relationship with Naomi she couldn't have been happier for her, she was in love after all but there was just something about it that was nagging her in the back of her mind.

Before Naomi and Emily got together or even meet for that matter Katie had seen her around at parties that Emily was too boring to come to. Katie would be dancing and being felt up by most of the guys there but whenever she looked around the room she always seemed to meet the blonde's eyes. She had no idea what it had meant she just thought that perhaps the mysterious girl was just jealous of her because honestly everyone was jealous of Katie Fitch.

Then when college had started they were put in the same form together and that's when things just seemed to happen so fast, suddenly the blonde seemed to be everywhere Katie was. Naomi soon became best friends with Emily which Katie found odd seeing as the two had nothing in common. She would always be at their house after school or on the weekends which Katie found terribly annoying because the two would always be a giggling mess, except for when Katie was in the room with them then things would change. Naomi was no longer as loud and obnoxious she would go much quieter and always steal glances at Katie but would look away when the older twin would catch her.

It was after a late night at a party when Katie had found out about her twin and Naomi's intimate relations. She stumbled up the stairs and into her shared bedroom to find the two girls naked in bed together sucking each other's face off. Once realising they were no longer alone they flew apart and Emily tried explaining the situation saying she hoped she could accept the two and be happy for her. The whole time Emily talked Naomi just looked to the ground and occasionally threw a small glance to Katie with a strange look in her eyes. Katie being extremely drunk said a quick whatever and that she would be sleeping downstairs on the couch tonight before exiting the room.

One day at school after Katie had spent the night at Danny's house (her well fit Bristol Rovers Reserves boyfriend) she saw Emily at her locker with Naomi standing next to her.

"Emily everyone's going to be mixing us up all day why did you do your hair curly?"

"Naomi said she likes my hair curly don't you Nai?" said Emily innocently while looking to her girlfriend who only nodded while staring at Katie with that same irritating look in her eyes that the older twin couldn't work out.

Now here she was ridiculously wasted at some party Cook had invited them all to. She had just broke up with her boring dick suck of a boyfriend after finding out he cheated on her and she had decided tonight was a great night to get monumentally fucked up. She stumbled into the kitchen to see her sister pushing Naomi against the bench feverously kissing her. Katie thought it was disgusting when they did this in public especially when all the boys would cheer at them. Just as she was about to leave Katie noticed that Naomi had opened her eyes and was now staring straight at her not even breaking from the kiss just staring. It was at this moment that Katie's mouth dropped and she left the room suddenly feeling a bit scrutinized and taken advantage of. It wasn't long until the party was over and Katie Emily and Naomi were walking back to the twins' house to stay for the night. It would be a lie to say that Katie didn't feel extremely awkward walking in between the other girls separating them. The older twin swore she felt Naomi's hand touching hers as they walked along the path.

As soon as they got home Katie went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, suddenly she felt like she needed cooling down and sobering up rather quickly. After putting the glass back down onto the bench top she felt hands wrap around her waist and spin her round then suddenly there were lips pushing into her own and hands cupping her face, she closed her eyes. As quickly as the kiss begun it was over and Katie opened her eyes revealing blue ones she knew all too well.

"What the fuck?" said Katie quietly.

"I thought you were Emily" Naomi whispered as she continued staring into the brown eyes in front of her.

"No you didn't" stated the twin.

"No I didn't" whispered Naomi as she looked to the ground.

Then her blue eyes quickly snapped back up to brown ones.

"Katie I..."

"I know" said Katie cutting her off.

"And you?" asked the blonde hopefully.

"And I don't" she replied as they both continued to stare into each other's captivating eyes.

"You sure about that?" asked Naomi but she didn't give the redhead a chance to reply as she forced her lips back on to hers in a swift motion. This time it was different for some reason Katie found herself kissing the blonde in return. Naomi bucked her hips into the girl in front of her pushing her back onto the kitchen sink as she deepened their kiss. Her hands quickly tangled into the red hair she had really longed to touch and she let out a slight moan as she felt a curious cold hand creep up her loose shirt and onto her stomach. Breathing quickly became a necessity and the two girls broke apart staring at each other while Naomi still had her hand in Katie's hair.

"Naomi" both girls flew a mile apart at the sudden whispered name.

"In here" called the blonde as she looked at Katie who was now pouring herself another drink.

Suddenly Emily appeared around the corner smiling to her girlfriend.

"Hurry up let's get to bed" she whispered as she ushered for the blonde to follow her.

Naomi flew another glance at Katie who was staring into the sink not moving, she then looked back to Emily and offered her a small smile.

"Umm... sure" she said as she left the room, not before catching another look at the girl she was leaving behind, who still refused to look at her.

Katie continued looking into the metallic sink as she heard her sister and Naomi leave the kitchen, leaving her alone with a million thoughts running through her head. Looking up to the ceiling she let out all her emotions in one word.

"Fuck"

↓**JUST ONE CLICK AND YOU AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK↓**


End file.
